Class poem
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Skylar put all her heart on this class assigment but she never imagined she'd have to read it out loud. How will all of this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay class" said Ms. Gleason "I read and noted all of your poems, you guys did a great job."

Everyone looked at each other smiling. You could hear 'yes' from every part of the room. Oliver, Kaz and Skylar high-fived each other.

"One poem stood out the most and I would like for this student to read it out loud. Connie, come up here please." invited Ms. Gleason.

Skylar's face fell. Will she really have to read it out loud? She slowly stood up and made her way to the front of the class unsure.

"Let's go Connie! Woo-hoo!" she heard Kaz yell which made her smile a bit.

She took a deep breath taking her poem from the hands of Ms. Gleason and started reading.

_I never knew what love was_

_Never had good examples to show me_

_I thought it was just an invention_

_Or another word for friendship_

_I realized the power of attraction_

_But everything more seemed delirious_

_Falling in love seemed stupid_

_There's nothing you can't get up from_

_I promised myself I'd never use that word_

_Because I would never feel it_

She took another deep breath and looked up, meeting her friends stares briefly.

_And then you entered my life_

_Without further notice_

_The attraction was strong_

_Then again you're really handsome_

_But you were always too brave_

_Always making self-sacrifices_

_Risking everything for others_

_Loyalty being your greatest feature_

Her eyes watered a little as she continued not wanting to look at her friends this time.

_I was mad at you_

_How dare you made me feel that way?_

_I've always been independent_

_And never needed anyone_

_But the fall began quickly_

_And I had no grip to restrain it_

She sighed before getting the courage to pursue.

_I know this fall ends up with a hard ground._

_It's going to hurt, there will be blood_

_Will I ever be able to get back up?_

_But I guess the thrill is worth it_

_No matter how horrible the outcome_

She didn't look up right away. The classroom was so deadly silent. Then they started clapping and Ms. Gleason thanked her. She made her way back to her seat noticing the confused faces of Kaz and Oliver. Boy, was she gonna hear about that!

**What do you think?**

**It's just a little sneak-peak from a potential story as I'm still working on sore throat.**

**Do you think I should continue it?**

**Please review!**

**P.S. Forever and eternal, I haven't forgotten about the extra of Travelling Twirl, I'm just taking a break to get more inspiration for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter!**

The rest of the day was awkward to say the least. Skylar was trying to avoid her two best friends at all cost, knowing they would ask her about her poem. She couldn't just tell them it was nothing, that she invented all she wrote…they knew her far too well. They would know she was lying and it would just make them more curious. But she couldn't talk to them about it…it would ruin everything!

…

Oliver was felling so much mixed emotions right now. He was intrigued, nervous, exited and anxious. But the more he thought about Skylar's poem, the more he became convinced that this has to be about him. _Self-sacrifices, loyalty, brave? _How many battles have they fought side by side? The way she wrote her poem made it clear that it was about someone she knew well, someone she saw every day, someone who was always there for her. It had to be him…it couldn't be anyone else! The only other option that suited the description was Kaz but…Oliver laughed at the thought…Kaz and Skylar? That was the most ridiculous thing ever, those two were like cats and dogs, they bickered all the time! No, it could only be him!

…

Kaz was felling down. Why? He couldn't give you a complete answer yet but it had started when Skylar read her poem. She was reading, not with her mouth but with her heart. She was thinking every single words she said. He had expected Skylar to be crushing on someone one day…but to be head over heels in love? When he heard her talk about how it would eventually hurt her, it made him feel her pain. He had understood the felling of not controlling his heart and thoughts anymore. For him it felt like riding on a horse who had been scared of a snake. It wouldn't listen anymore no matter what he tried. The beautiful brunette had somehow brought him involuntarily in her fall and as her mysterious man would fly by to sweep her of her feet and take her away, he would be the only one hitting the hard ground.

…

The boys had not been able to catch Skylar at school but they both worked that afternoon afterwards. As they arrived at Mighty med, there was a thick silence between them as they were both lost in deep thoughts. Horace greeted the guys, breaking them out of their respective reverie. One bright and shiny, one dark and scary.

"Hello boys!" said their boss. "I wish I had NeoCortex's powers right now to see what's going on in those head of yours!" he said noticing their minds were elsewhere.

"Oh, sorry Horace I'm just really excited about something!" said a perky Oliver.

"Yeah? What's your excuse?" asked the man to Kaz. "You look quite the opposite of excited!"

"It's nothing really." Said Kaz unconvincingly before walking away.

Oliver noticed for the first time how bumped his best friend seemed.

"Maybe Stefanie turned him down again." He guessed shrugging.

"Or maybe it's something much more important to him." Said Horace.

**I know it's pretty short but I thought it would be interesting to see the different point of view before moving on with the story.**

**So, do you like it?**

**Chapter 4 of Sore throat will probably come out next.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry, I haven't uploaded in ages. I have been crazy busy lately. I hope you like this chapter nonetheless. Thanks to everyone who reviewed: ****forever and eternal, Guest and Brittany Bauer.**

Kaz entered the rec room with his doctor blouse and a pad in his hands. He looked up from the object only to find Skylar sitting on the couch, writing something in a book well decorated. Just then he froze looking at the pretty girl who seemed so concentrated in her work.

When she finally looked up, she immediately blushed at seeing Kaz standing there. She had not heard him come in and felt busted with her poetry book in her hands. She immediately shut it, forming a tight grip around it protecting the secrets of her soul.

"Hey Kaz…I didn't see you come in." she said more nervous than she ever remembered being.

That same afternoon she had exposed herself completely to her entire class. She had openly shared her deepest thoughts to a bunch of people including her two best friends. Now Kaz was there in front of her ready to, she was sure of it, ask about her poem.

"Hey Sky…umm great poem by the way…it must have been something reading it in front of the entire class.

Skylar felt her heart quickening at the mention of her poem, the window to her heart in which everyone had peeked in.

"Umm, thanks…yeah it was something to read it in front of the class!" she said uneasy not being able to look him straight in the eyes.

"It's not easy to talk in front of people we don't know much uh!" replied Kaz not really knowing how to elaborate the subject.

Skylar didn't replied though she would have liked to say it was reading in front of people she did know that was not easy.

"You must have been deeply inspired to write such a thing!" continued the handsome boy while rubbing his neck.

He really wanted to know who she wrote this about but at the same time was scared of her answer. Plus this was not an easy subject to bring up.

There it was. Skylar knew this was coming the minute she saw him. She was sadly aware she wouldn't be able to avoid it. Might as well get the questioning over with by choosing carefully her words.

"A human can easily get inspired by her surroundings every day of their life." She simply answered.

She was dodging the question. Kaz knew it wouldn't be easy to get something out of her but he was gonna try as hard as he could.

"Especially when this human experiences certain feelings…which they can put down on paper." He said looking intensely in her eyes, her not being able to stand his stare.

"Yeah, I guess some can be inspired this way." She replied.

"Yes some people…like you!" he straight out told her.

Skylar signed deeply. There was no more turning around the subject any longer.

"Maybe!" she said looking at him this time.

"So…do I know him?" he awkwardly asked.

"Why do you care and why should I tell you?" she said a little bitter. She didn't have to justify herself to anyone.

"Well, I care because you're my friend and I thought maybe you would like to talk to a friend about this." He replied uneasy by her firm tone and angry eyes.

She softened immediately. He was really sweet…and that was the problem.

"Look Kaz…some secrets are better left unsaid!" she calmly explained.

Kaz realized that it wouldn't be fair for him to push her into telling him if she didn't want to. He decided to drop the subject but not without a warning.

"Yeah, you're right…but if he…if he ever breaks your heart…or hurt you in any way, I will destroy him!" he said intensely.

Skylar giggled softly trying to imagine the scenario.

"I don't think you would!" she said before getting up and retreating the room leaving Kaz confused.

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Enjoy chapter 4!**

Oliver had just finished his shift when he made his way towards Skylar's room. He would not have been able to sleep until he made things clear with her. For the first time ever since he met her, he had the certainty that she shared the same feelings as he did. Full of confidence and hope, he knocked on her door.

It took a couple of seconds before she opened the door looking as gorgeous as ever. Realization filled her eyes as she greeted her friend.

"Hey." She said inviting him in, knowing far too well why he was there.

Once they both had taken a seat, Oliver started talking.

"I think you know why I'm here." Said the boy with the eyes sparkling.

"Yeah…you wanna ask about my poem." Answered Skylar with a sigh. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Nah…I don't think I need to ask about it…I think I know." Replied the cutie with a smile.

"You…know?" confusedly asked the brunette.

"Yes…I know who it is about and I can assure you he feels the same way."

"What?" said Skylar surprised and nervous.

"You don't have to keep those feelings a secret Skylar…not anymore."

"How do you know who this is about?" she carefully asked.

"Well, it was pretty obvious from your poem…I mean who else could it be? There's only two guys in the universe you are that close with." Said Oliver.

Skylar bit her lips. That was it…this was the end of everything.

"Please don't tell him…" she was in the middle of saying as Oliver interrupted by taking her face in the palm of his hand and kissing her.

Skylar's eyes widened in shock. The kiss was abruptly stopped as Oliver backed away with confusion.

"Wait…what do you mean by don't tell him?" Oliver asked beginning to understand who the poem really was about.

"Oh no!" said Skylar with a hand on her mouth. He thought it was about him. "Oliver I'm so…so sorry."

"It's…it's about…" started Oliver, his eyes watering.

"Oliver I …I don't know what to say…" she told him putting her hand on his.

He immediately took his hand back as if he got electrocuted from her touch.

"Then don't said anything!" he harshly replied before getting up and heading out the door.

Skylar took her head in both her hands not knowing what to do. She shrieked when Oliver slammed the door loudly.

On the other side of the door, Oliver came face to face with Kaz.

"Hey, what was that about? What's going on man?" asked his friend concerned.

Oliver passed him by as if he had not heard him. Once Kaz got over his shock from Oliver's attitude, he looked at Skylar's door and decided he needed to check up on her. He softly knocked before entering.

"Hey Sky, what's going on?" asked Kaz.

Skylar looked up with still one hand holding her head. She was starting to get a major headache.

When Kaz saw tears streaming down her face he quickly sat beside her and started rubbing her back.

"Hey…hey what's the matter." He asked worried.

"Oliver hates me!" she cried.

"What? No of course not that's insane!" he replied still rubbing her back.

She leaned on his shoulder as she sobbed. When she calmed down, Kaz tried again.

"There, wanna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"No." she bluntly replied.

Kaz was taking back by her answer.

"Alright then." He sighed as he got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" she told him confused.

"Well, you clearly don't want to tell me anything." he firmly said. "So why should I stay?"

"No…no no no no" said Skylar getting up. "Please not you too, I really don't think I can stand having my two best friends storming off on me right now."

Kaz sighed again feeling bad for her.

"Then please let me help you…what's going on, fill me in. I'm begging you!" said Kaz.

"Fine…um let's just say that Oliver thought my poem was about him." Said the girl looking down feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh…so from his reaction I guess it's not about him?" asked Kaz awkwardly.

Skylar only cuffed at this and threw her hands in the air.

"I have to talk to him!" she said chasing after Oliver.

Kaz wondered if she meant it really wasn't about Oliver or if he got it all wrong and it was about him.

Either way, someone was losing…

**So what do you think?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed. I especially like the comments of ****jclark775 because they help me see how I do with my English since it's not my first language. But thank you also Brittany Bauer, forever and eternal ( I always enjoy your reviews) and ABEDFAN.**

**Now with the story, I give you chapter 5.**

Skylar had finally managed to find Oliver. He was sitting on a bench in the park close to his house. She knew he liked to go there to breathe and think.

As she reached the bench, he saw her and got up instantly. She sprinted the rest of the way and took him by the shoulders to prevent him from escaping.

"Oliver…we have to talk! I know you're really mad at me but please, I'm begging you." She told him desperately.

He took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes with his hurt ones.

"Alright…go ahead." He finally responded.

"I…I never wanted to hurt you. It's…it's just I never really thought of you that way…" she didn't have the chance to finish because Oliver snapped.

"But you thought of _him_ that way?!" he said with disbelieve. "Why him Skylar? Why? Why not me?" he said more calm this time, his voice cracking from emotion. "After all I'm the one who's your best friend...I'm the one you can tell anything to…I'm the one who always supports you and encourage you."

Skylar blinked a couple of times, realizing that Oliver was totally oblivious to her friendship with Kaz…they weren't just friends, they were best friends as much as her and Oliver were.

"He's my best friend too. As much as you are…but differently. I tell him stuff I don't tell you and I tell you stuff I don't tell him…then again I'm as close to both of you but in a different way." She explained slowly.

"Then why him? Why not me?" he said angry once again but still calm.

"Because…" she started before sighing loudly while gathering her thoughts on how to explain the ways of her heart, and most importantly how to explain it without hurting her friend too much. "Because you say you support me and encourage me…and that's fantastic really! But _he_ stays rational with me even if it doesn't go my way…and that's perfect because I need this…and…and he doesn't pretend like he likes something or like he is some way just too impress me…he shows himself completely to me and that is the most important thing in my point of view. And he's funny and chill and loyal and…" she stopped because she could see Oliver's heart sinking right in front of her with each words. "Look Oliver…you are a wonderful guy and I honestly really like you…but not in that way."

"Well how do you know? From what it seems, you've been so caught up in Kaz that you didn't even give me a fair shot. How do you know Kaz is not just a temporary crush and that _we_ could actually built something strong?" Oliver said on the edge of begging.

"Well maybe you're right about me not giving you a fair chance but not about Kaz…my feelings for him will not just go away...which is exactly why I can't try with you because I would constantly be wondering if I could be with him instead. Then it wouldn't be fair to anyone." She softly told him. It was true she couldn't even take the time to imagine herself being with Oliver because Kaz would always be there in the back of her mind.

Then Oliver did something on an impulse. She couldn't be with him because of the what ifs with Kaz…

So before he could restrain his tongue, he destroyed every what ifs she could think of.

"Well that's too bad because he doesn't love you back." He said coldly.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

A part of him realized and disapproved what he was in the middle of doing…but he shushed that voice and pursued anyway.

"He told me once. Someone at school asked him if you guys were together and after he said no, he told me he would never be able to think of you that way…that he liked you as a sister and that was it…he seemed even uncomfortable with the idea." He decided to stop there because his mouth was about to go deeper in crushing her hopes but he was not about to destroy their friendship though.

Tears started emanating from her big brown eyes as she gulped loudly. She knew it… actually she _should have_ known he could never love her back. Maybe she needed to move on. But not tonight because tonight...she would cry.

"I, I have to go." She managed to say before she started crying as she made a run to Mighty Med.

Oliver looked at her retreating back with remorse. But he tried to excuse his guilty conscience by telling himself that it probably was how Kaz saw Skylar anyway and that he did her a favor to prevent her embarrassment in front of the boy. And that he and Skylar belonged together and that it was just a push in the right direction. That's what he kept telling himself that night because something was caught in his throat preventing him from breathing right and that thing was called the truth.

**So, what do you think of Oliver's behavior?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm finally back with another chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and review on it!**

Skylar arrived at Mighty Med trying to calm herself. What if Kaz was still there? He could not see her like that!

Just as she had feared, she saw Kaz in the ER about to punch since he had just finished his shift. She tried to pass by without him noticing but of course he saw her.

"Skylar? Hey what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked as he approached her and took her by the forearms.

Scared it would make her break down in tears again she immediately took her arms out of his touch while taking a huge breath.

"Kaz, I'm sorry but I cannot talk to you right now!" she urgently said before sprinting to her room.

Kaz stood there confused and turned at the sound of the doors opening once again. Oliver entered the ER trying to avoid Kaz as well.

"Oliver, what's going on? Why is Skylar crying?" asked Kaz baffled.

"I don't know!" said Oliver shrugging with a blank expression.

"You don't know?! Are you kidding me? First I see you storming off her room leaving her in tears and then when you both get back from wherever you were, she's still crying…and you're telling me that you don't know why?" said Kaz getting angry by the minute. Why was his friends hiding stuff from him?

"Look this is between me and her! You have nothing to do with it!" said Oliver also losing his temper.

"Exactly, this is about my two best friends so of course I have something to do with it!" replied Kaz.

"Since when is she your best friend eh?" screamed Oliver. "She's not your best friend, she's my best friend okay? MINE!" he said with clenched teeth. "So you better back off!"

"Woah, would you calm down? And since when does Skylar have your name written on her?" said Kaz putting his hands up not understanding where this jealous rage was coming from.

Oliver calmed a bit but without unclenching his teeth. He then punched his card before heading towards the doors.

"See you later Kazimieras." Bitterly said Oliver before heading out.

Kaz stood there completely confused.

"You okay Kaz?" asked Horace who just entered the room.

"No! No I'm not okay!" yelled Kaz. "Something's wrong with my two best friends but I have no idea why. First, one of my best friends tells me she can't talk to me right now, then my other best friend gets mad at me and tells me that I shouldn't be best friends with my second best friend since she's his best friend."

"Could you repeat that?" said Horace confused.

Kaz sighed loudly.

"If anyone ask, tell them I'm jumping off a bridge." Said Kaz nonchalantly, tired of all this drama. "Maybe then I'll get some attention!" he said with a quick wave at Horace before leaving.

Horace looked at Kaz's retreating form for a while before exclaiming loudly:

"I love bridges!"

**So what do you think?**

**I finally had some inspiration to continue my story!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and the favoriting. You guys are awesome!**

Kaz was turning around in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all but seriously how could he? Oliver seemed pissed at him for a reason completely unknown. What he did to make his best friend so angry, he had no idea!

Then his mind wandered to the beautiful calderian girl who couldn't stop crying a few hours ago. What was upsetting her so much? Was it something Oliver did? If so, the guy had something to worry about, nobody hurts Skylar… but then again Oliver upsetting Skylar didn't make any sense, he loved her didn't he?

That was exactly why Kaz would never tell Skylar how he truly felt, because of his best friend. Isn't that what a best friend is supposed to do?

But all that mattered right now was that when he last saw the beauty she was crying. And he needed to know if she was okay or he wouldn't be able to close an eye. He grabbed his cellphone on his nightstand and texted her 'Are you okay?' Maybe she was still awake.

After a while when he still didn't have a response, he decided to text 'I'm worried about you.' And then he waited, for what seemed like an eternity.

…

Skylar was looking at her phone not knowing what to do. On one hand she didn't feel like texting him back because he was the reason why she was upset. But when she received his second text, she couldn't help but feel like she had to. He was worried and she didn't want him to be. As she read his text again, she felt her heart sink because she loved him way too much.

'You have to accept that he likes you only as sister Skylar' she thought to herself.

She texted him back 'I'm better, thanks' and hoped that would satisfy him. She jumped at the sound of her ringtone…she didn't have any choice but to answer, he knew she was awake now and the last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"Hey Kaz." She answered after she took a big breath.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he reminded her.

"Yes I know, and thank you for caring." She said with a sad smile.

"Of course…I'm confused Sky! What made you so upset? I've never seen you like this before." He told her.

She smiled a bit, she loved hearing her nickname from his mouth.

"Is it something Oliver did?" he wondered.

"No…more like something he said." She admitted biting her lip.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter now." she answered.

"You Calderians are so confusing!" he said trying the lightened the mood.

She giggled a bit making him crack a smile. That was definitely one of his favorite sounds!

"Yeah, piece of advice for you, don't get involved with one of them!" she kidded playing along.

"Too late." He murmured automatically.

"What?" she wondered. He was probably just thinking that he got involved with her because she was like a sister to him!

"Never mind! Wanna hang out tomorrow…I feel like we haven't done that in a while!" he pursued.

Skylar froze for a moment. All the times she hanged with him only made her love him more…but on the other hand if she wanted to stay friends with him she had to get used to thinking of him as a brother. It would be torture but she would give it a try.

"Yeah sure why not." She said before they settled the place and the time. 10 O'clock in the park.

"Sweet dreams Sky!" said Kaz.

"You too Kaz!" she told him before hanging up.

Tomorrow was gonna be a nightmare for Skylar. A gorgeous brown eyed nightmare…

**So what do you think?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Skylar arrived at the park at 10 o'clock sharp with butterflies in her stomach. She was utterly nervous and it just got worst when she saw Kaz sitting casually on a bench waiting for her. Kaz had a lot of qualities, and if anyone knew it was Skylar, but punctuality had never been one of them. Yet there he was waiting for her for who knew how long. He had his eyes closed soaking in the sun, hands in his pockets. He looked as handsome as ever and apparently she wasn't the only one noticing. The guy could make you a couple of girls do a double take even just by standing there doing nothing. Ignoring those annoying giggly girls, she made her way towards him and sat down.

"Hey Sky!" he said with his eyes still closed.

"What? How…How did you…" stuttered the brunette. Did he suddenly get super powers and didn't tell her?

"Your perfume…ocean breeze isn't it?" he answered.

She was taking back by that. He recognized the smell of her perfume?

"Umm, actually it's called tropical wave." She replied as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ah, well I like it either way." He said. Then taking a hand out of his pocket he opened it in front of her.

"Here! Since you were feeling down yesterday I wanted to give you this." he said giving her a rock.

Skylar carefully took it not quite understanding.

"A rock? I don't get it!" she admitted.

"It's from your planet. I took it just after you got shoot by The annihilator and we had to bring you back to Mighty Med…you know you actually died…" he said taking a moment because it was still hard to talk about that. "Thankfully Horace brought you back to life but for a moment there I really thought we had lost you…every time I see that rock it reminds me of how lucky I am that you're still here…so I wanted to give it to you so that you'll remember that, even though you might have some difficult moments sometimes, you're lucky that you're still here." He said a bit embarrassed about what that little rock represented to him.

Skylar looked at the rock in her hands, her heart beating like crazy. She couldn't help the tears from coming out even though she was tired of crying.

When Kaz saw her beautiful eyes watering, his own widdened with fear.

"Oh no, please Skylar don't cry. If you don't want it you can give it back." He quickly said.

"I love it!" she managed to say before taking him in her arms. Once she let him go, she looked him in the eyes.

"You have to stop being so nice!" she said all smiles.

"I'm not that nice. Most of the time I'm a pain in the butt." He replied.

"Haha, yeah I know." Started Skylar. "But when you're nice…you're overly nice!"

"Thanks." Kaz said blushing a bit while looking at his feet.

Both of them snapped out of their beautiful moment when Skylar's phone went off.

"Um sorry!" she said before answering.

"Hello…oh hi Oliver." She said making Kaz stiffen.

He had not talked to his best friend since yesterday and let's say they didn't end their conversation on the best terms.

"Tonight?" asked Skylar with hesitation. "Um sure why not!" she finally answered.

Kaz was curious as to what they were planning for the night.

"Okay see you then. Bye!" she ended her call not looking entirely comfortable with her plan for the night.

"You guys are gonna do your homework together or something"" asked Kaz uneasy.

"Um…actually it's gonna be dinner and a movie." She replied looking down.

Kaz's heart stopped for a moment.

"Oh like…like a date?" he cautiously asked.

"Um, I guess you could say that." She said.

"Oh well that's…great!" he fake smiled.

She just fake smiled in return too.

"So wanna go see the dogs?" he asked pointing the fenced area of the park reserved to dogs.

She smiled again. He knew she loved pets and as a matter of fact he did too….unlike Oliver.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked with a teasing look.

"Alright let's go." He said getting up with a smile because at least she seemed happy right now. He never wanted to see her in the same state as she was the day before.

**So do you like this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much guys for all the wonderful reviews I got and thank you also to everyone who follows and favorited my story. You guys rock!**

Kaz had just arrived at Mighty Med for his shift. He was working late that night since a member of the staff was sick and Horace asked if he could replace him. Kaz didn't mind. It's not like his parents would notice he was missing with his 11 other siblings.

Plus he had to admit that he would rather be occupied tonight, maybe he wouldn't think so much about the fact that Skylar was going on a date with Oliver. He would have looked at the time ever 5 minutes wondering what they were doing at that moment. But now he knew that the second he started his job he would forget all about that.

'_Boy was I wrong!' _Kaz thought as Skylar entered the ER all dressed up. He had to prevent his jaw from dropping on the floor. Man, she looked gorgeous in her red dress which he recognized from the school dance she went to with Oliver when she was still evil.

"Hey Kaz, I didn't know you were working tonight." She sweetly said even though something seemed to be bothering her.

"Yeah, Horace asked me to replace someone for the night." He simply replied trying not to stumble over his words. "So, big night eh?"

"Um, yeah I suppose." She said looking at the floor.

"Skylar! You look beautiful." Kaz heard someone say behind him.

He turned around knowing undoubtedly who that voice belonged to. His best friend, if he could call him that, then looked at him with coldness.

"Kaz, what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm working for the night!" Kaz immediately replied putting his hands up. "What, now you're gonna tell me I can't work here because you work here?" Holding up a pen he continued. "Oh, that's a pen we both use isn't it? Can I use this pen? Or are you gonna tell me that I can't use that pen because you use that pen? Eh?" he babbled sarcastically.

Skylar looked between the two boys really confused.

"What's that all about?" she asked.

Oliver not having lost his cold stare replied.

"Nothing Kaz is just being susceptible!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I'm the one susceptible Mister Skylar's my best friend not yours?!" Kaz yelled as all the heads turned towards the argument. He knew he should just calm down and keep all this to himself but it just had to come out. Was it because he had no idea what bug had bitten Oliver to act this way towards him or was it to ruin his and Skylar's date, he wasn't sure. But at that moment, he didn't want to keep that in.

"Oliver, what is he talking about?" asked Skylar kind of disturbed by the banter between her best friends.

"Nothing!" Oliver replied before taking her by the arm and dragging her towards the exit. He took her arm so fast that she almost lost her balance and shrieked. Kaz did not like that!

"Hey, don't touch her like that!" he yelled before shoving Oliver's shoulder. Oliver let go of his grip on Skylar and faced Kaz with anger before shoving him with both hands.

"Guys stop it!" said Skylar not understanding what was going on.

The guys did not even hear her as Kaz shoved Oliver back. Then Oliver punched Kaz right in the face. Everyone in the room gasped as Kaz fell on the ground. Oliver was the first shocked at what he just did as he watched his friend hold his right eye.

"Oliver! What did you do!" screamed Skylar as she kneeled down beside Kaz.

"I…I don't know." He said feeling guilty and lost.

"Kaz are you okay?" Skylar asked touching his arm as members of the staff tried to help him up.

"Um…yeah." Said Kaz trying to hide that he was more hurt that it was Oliver who punched him than by the punch itself.

"Come on, let's get you an ice pack!" said a guy walking him towards the rec room.

Skylar who stayed in the ER turned around and looked angrily at Oliver. Then she slapped him hard. Oliver knew that he deserved it.

"What has gotten into you?" she screamed enraged.

"I don't know…" was all he could say not understanding himself anymore.

"Well, you can forget about the date, that's for sure!" she said with clenched teeth before sprinting towards the rec room to check up on Kaz.

Oliver leaned on the counter with his head in both hands.

'_What has gotten into me?' _he thought. _'First I lie to Skylar to get her all to myself and right after I snap at Kaz telling him he can't be her best friend. And now I grab forcefully Skylar by the arm before punching my best friend! It's like I can't even control myself anymore. What if future Kaz didn't succeed and I am becoming a villain? I'm sure acting like one right now. What is happening to me?' _he asked himself discouraged and shocked by his own actions.

**What did you think?**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Forever and eternal (Thanks for reviewing on ever single chapter, you're the best! ;) )**

**Guest (Whoever you are!)**

**BasketballQueen**

**Shadow-wolf78**

**kaz_skylar (I only know your wattpad username but I still wanted to give a shout out to you! ****)**

**And I'd like give a special thank you to ****MelbieZ, I really loved your comment! It made me happy :D.**

Skylar entered the rec room and saw Kaz sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his eye.

"Kaz, how's your eye?" asked Skylar sitting next to him and rubbing his arm.

"Um, it's a little blurry but I have a major headache!" he said holding his forehead.

"I can't believe Oliver did that!" Skylar said angrily.

"Yeah it surprised me too…but to be fair I started it." Replied Kaz not understanding what was happening to his best friend.

"Don't defend him! You shoved him because he yanked me by the arm! And there's a difference between shoving and punching!" ranted Skylar.

"Maybe but still, don't be too hard on him. Something's definitely going on, he is not acting like himself at all. Do you know anything about that?" he asked aware that she did know something since she cried twice after talking to Oliver the day before.

"Um no, not really." she said trying to put on a poker face but Kaz knew better.

"Skylar, I saw you cry twice after you talked to him yesterday…what was that all about then if it's not related?" He resonated with her.

Skylar knew she had to tell him something but she did not want him to know everything like her feelings for him.

"Okay, let's just say that I told him I didn't like him like he likes me and he didn't take it so well." She decided to confess.

"Oh…so it wasn't about him?" Kaz wondered out loud thinking about the poem.

"What?" asked Skylar not understanding what he was talking about.

"Never mind. Wait, if you told Oliver you didn't like him like that…what did you agree to go on a date with him?" asked Kaz suspicious. _'There's something she's not telling me.' _He thought.

"Um…" started Skylar not knowing what to answer. _'What did I get myself into?' _She thought. "Because I agreed to give him a chance nonetheless." She continued relieved that she thought of a clever response. And technically it was true! " But clearly that was a mistake!" she added still mad at the boy.

"Hey don't say that." Softly answered Kaz. Sure he didn't recognize his best friend anymore and sure it killed him to think of Skylar dating any guy but he knew Oliver would take care of her and love her like she deserved.

"Oliver's a good guy. I don't know what's happening right now or why but he still is one of the best man you could ever be with Sky…and what I want more than anything is to see my two best friends happy. Maybe being together would make you happy. Now I don't know who your poem was about but I'm sure Oliver is a much better choice."

Skylar looked at him blankly. The handsome man she loved just told her indirectly that his best friend would be a better choice for her than him. How weird can it get? For a moment she wanted to scream her secret, to tell him there would never be anyone above him for her. And maybe…maybe if she was bold enough she'd reach out for his hand and lean in slowly for the greatest kiss of her life.

But no, all she did was nod briefly before saying a small 'maybe'.

"You should go find him. I'm sure he feels guilty about what happened." Said Kaz before getting up and heading out the rec room still a little dizzy.

…

Oliver was still standing in the same spot not able to chase away his thoughts. _'I don't wanna be a bad person, I hate who I'm becoming, I hate who I've been these last few days.' _Then, he saw his best friend walking in the room still holding an ice pack to his face. He did that! He was the one who hurt his dearest friend. How could he ever forgive himself? He would start by apologizing.

"Kaz…Kaz I'm so sorry, you have no idea!" he said walking towards him fearing his reaction.

"Look Oliver." Said Kaz sighing. " I don't know what's going on with you but I know that it's not normal. I know you usually would never purposely hurt me…so if you really want to apologize, maybe you should start by telling me the truth. What's going on?"

Oliver thought for a moment and he realized it was about time he came clean.

"I'm sorry. What happened is that I got jealous." he started but he did not want to reveal Skylar's secret, that was hers to tell…well once he would tell her he lied about Kaz's feelings. He didn't know how Kaz felt about her but he wouldn't be the one to stand in the way anymore.

"I got jealous because I saw how you and Skylar got along so well. I wanted her to give all that attention to me but I forgot that what's truly important is both your happiness and not mine."

Kaz stood there for a moment not saying anything, just raising his eyebrow that was not damaged.

"You got jealous over our friendship? That's ridiculous, you guys have a great friendship too. Shouldn't you be more jealous of her secret poem guy?" Kaz asked who was himself haunted by that.

"You…you know what…talk to Skylar. You'll figure it out eventually." Oliver replied.

Speaking of the brunette, she entered the room at that moment.

"Did you guys make up?" she asked nervous.

"Yeah, yeah we did!" answered Oliver finally relieved.

"Yep, so I guess there's no reason for you two to not go on that date eh?" said Kaz trying to push Skylar into the arms of someone he knew would be great for her. He did not even want to think about the poem guy who just sounded like trouble.

"Um, you don't have to Skylar." Said Oliver shocked and uneasy.

Skylar was unsure but looking at Kaz who nodded to encourage her, she decided that maybe it was what she should do. _'Oliver is a great guy after all EVEN THOUGH I'm still angry at him for hurting Kaz's beautiful face. But if Kaz forgave him, so should I!' _she thought making up her mind.

"No, it's fine." she said before offering her arm to Oliver who gladly took it, happy that she was still willing to give him a chance. For a moment he almost forgot about the lie he told her. For a moment everything seemed to be alright with the world.

Little did he know two souls were crushed the moment he walked out the doors of Mighty Med with Skylar as she turned to look at Kaz with sorrow. '_This is for the best'_ Kaz thought trying to convince himself even though he never had been a persuasive person.

**Twist!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review, I love reading all your comments! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys must hate me right now thinking that we're back to square one but don't worry it's not gonna be like the fight never happened, on the contrary… **

**P. S. Thanks for the great reviews!**

Skylar was walking with Oliver towards the entrance of a very nice restaurant but she wasn't pleased at all. Oliver was acting like everything was alright, like nothing even happened earlier at Mighty Med. Skylar on the other hand wasn't about to forget. Sure Kaz had already forgiven him but that didn't mean she did. She should but she did not.

As she was reminiscing the scene she had witnessed a few minutes ago, making her more and more angry, Oliver had escorted her to their table. As they were comfortably seated, the waiter came to give them the menu and glasses of water. Once he was gone, Oliver who had noticed the tension between them decided to break the ice.

"So, this is a great place uh?" he said smiling.

Skylar trying to avoid his little chat kept her answer simple.

"Um um!" she said looking at the menu instead of him.

"Do you know what you're gonna have?" he asked still trying to make her talk.

She only shrugged as a response.

Oliver thought for a moment and finally decided to compliment her. That had to work right?

"Your eyes are very beautiful reflecting the light of the candles like that." He said softly.

She looked up from the menu abruptly and looked at him right in the eyes. She didn't say anything for a while as if she was debating with herself. Oliver was glad thinking that she finally reacted and that maybe she would start conversing with him.

"That's probably because _I _don't have a black eye!" she replied bitterly closing shut the menu.

Oliver's face dropped at her response. That was not what he was expecting.

"But, I apologized for that." he said feeling guilty.

"Yeah you know what's better than apologizing for punching your best friend? Not punching your best friend!" she said angrily.

"But he forgave me…and if you're still angry at me, why did you come on this date?" asked Oliver like a lost puppy.

"The only reason I did it is because Kaz suggested me to. He thinks for some reason that you'd be great for me but I'm so mad at you right now! UGH!" she said loudly as a few heads turned to look at them.

"That's the only reason why? But don't you think we would be great together?" he asked uneasy.

"Honestly no. And if you wouldn't have told me that Kaz doesn't like me, I never would have even agreed to this." She said not really thinking before speaking and not caring about his feelings since she was boiling with anger.

At the reminder of his lie which he had forgotten about, Oliver quickly looked at his feet not being able to look her in the eyes.

"What you regret telling me that?" she said mad.

Oliver tried to look at her and his eyes said it all. He was hiding something.

"What? What's with the face, there's something you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"Actually…it's more like something I did tell…that never actually happened…" he said looking down once again.

"What like a lie?" she asked confused before slowly starting to understand. "Hold on…not just a lie…you invented this whole thing about him telling you he thinks of me as a sister? Is that it?" she said yelling and getting up banging on the table.

Their waiter came to ask her to lower her voice since she was disturbing the other customers but she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh don't worry, I'm out of here!" she screamed before turning back to Oliver. "To think I considered you like one of my best friend…now I loathe you more than The Annihilator!" she whispered the last part before throwing her napkin at his face and storming out of the restaurant.

Oliver felt really bad and having everyone in the restaurant look at him didn't help but he had to admit that's what he deserved from all he had done lately. So swallowing his pride, he told the waiter to cancel his reservation and he walked out of there.

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**The truth finally got out!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I'm finally back!**

**I'm so sorry but for the last 2 months I couldn't upload my story because I wasn't even at home. But now I'm back with my computer and ready to continue my story.**

**For everyone who reads my story, I would like to inform you that I gave my first shot at a Skaz video. Please check it out and give me your thoughts: watch?v=HLAlYiYKaVY**

**Also, I'm gonna upload a second video soon.**

**Thanks!**

Skylar came storming into Mighty Med with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Everyone started whispering in the room knowing fully well that the former superhero was supposed to be on a date with Oliver.

As she was making her way to her bedroom, she passed by Kaz who was trying to concentrate on a patient's chart but was massaging the side of his head where he got punched, clearly having a huge headache.

She stopped and forcefully declared, catching his attention:

"Don't ever try to get me with him again!" she tried to say without yelling so she wouldn't had to his headache.

Kaz turned to her confused as to what could have possibly happened for her to be so mad.

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked walking towards her.

"He…he lied to me about something really important to me!" she said not wanting to give it all away.

"Well, was it really that bad? I mean maybe you're over exaggerating." he said trying to calm her fury.

Skylar threw her hands in the hair while grunting.

"Why do you always defend him? Can't you take my side for once? I mean I know you care more about him then you care about me but still!" she said desperate.

"Umm, I wouldn't say that!" declared the pretty brown guy. "All I want is for you to be in good hands...not like your poem guy!" he said the last part with annoyance.

"What? What does he have to do with this?" she asked intrigued.

Kaz sighed before answering.

"Look… from how you described him, he looks like a jerk who will just take advantage of you and then break your heart…there's no way I'm letting that happen!" he declared.

Skylar couldn't believe the absurdity of that. _Say it. Just say it! _Her mind kept screaming.

"He's more like the kind of guy who would push me in the arms of his best friend to make sure I'm in good hands." She said in a hurry before sprinting out towards her room.

_I said it. I actually said it! Ah I can't believe I said it, what did I do! _Skylar thought while running.

Kaz just stayed there frozen. Replaying her words in his mind, his heart started beating faster and faster.

_Did she really just said that? Did I heard right? I can't believe it! _Kaz thought as a big bright smile creeped up his face.

But just as fast as it came his smile broke with one more thought:

_Oliver_

**I know it's very short but I was eager to update my story. I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow.**

**He knows!**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm happy to announce that I made a second Skaz video. Please look it up at:**

** watch?v=72z3YKbrHWI and tell me what you think. **

**I also wanna thank kaz_skylar for talking about my first video on Instagram, btw I love your Instagram and I check it almost every day!**

**Now on with the story!**

Skylar couldn't believe what she just did! Why would she say that? Kaz obviously doesn't like her like that and now she was gonna lose one of her best friend…with what happened with Oliver she was losing them both.

She was walking back and forth in her room when she heard a soft knock. _Oh no, it must be him! _She thought panicking.

"Yes?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"Sky, can I come in?" Kaz asked softly.

_No! Don't come in. Don't enter just to tell me that you're not interested and make my heart break into a million pieces. _She thought.

"Yeah." She answered anyway.

He entered looking as handsome as always…ah, how hard was it gonna be to forget him!

"Hey!" he said smiling softly.

"Hey take a seat." She said gesturing towards her bed.

They both sat on the edge while an awkward silence filled the room.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say." Started Skylar. "I know you don't like me like that and…" she was interrupted by him.

"Are you crazy?" he said. "Do you even realize that any guy in the world would jump at the chance of being with you?"

Skylar was taken back by this. Looking at him with confusion, she asked carefully:

"And does that include you?"

_Please say yes, please don't break my heart! _She thought full of hope.

Kaz sighed before answering.

"Of course that includes me…Sky I've been in love with you for I don't know how long anymore." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Skylar wanted to scream out loud as fireworks filled her heart.

"Really? I've loved you for so long too!" she answered with a bright smile.

But as she leaned in for a kiss, he backed away. She looked at him confused.

"Oliver." he said answering her silent question.

"Forget Oliver…when he learned that my poem was about you, he tried to make me believe that you only loved me as a sister and that you could never see me any other way. He did it so I would date him!" she said still angry.

"What?" asked Kaz finding that hard to believe.

"Why do you think I cried so much lately?" she admitted.

"I can't believe him! How could he do this?" said Kaz saddened by his best friend's attitude.

"So would you please stop worrying about him for once and just feel what you feel?" she begged him.

Kaz looked at her with sadness.

"He's still my best friend Sky!" he explained.

Skylar was so angry at that moment.

"Urg, I knew you cared more about him than about me!" she said with teary eyes.

Kaz shook his head forcefully before passing a hand through her beautiful hair.

"That's not true!" he said looking at her lips while licking his own. Then looking her right in the eyes he continued.

"But I've gotta come clear to him first!" he said pressing his forehead on hers.

After deliberating if he should kiss her or not he decided to give her a quick peck on the forehead instead before getting up.

"Don't worry, it will all be okay and I'll be back in no time!" he assured her.

"Okay." Answered a calmer Skylar.

…

Next morning after his shift and a good night sleep, Kaz headed towards Oliver's house. He then made his way up the stairs before entering his best friend's bedroom.

The sight he was welcomed with was scary to say the least. Oliver was lying on his bed with a painful expression on his face. There was wrappings of food everywhere in the room. The whole Skylar Storm comic books collection was spread out.

_Oh boy! _Thought Kaz.

**There you go folks!**

**What do you think?**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 and third Skaz video on youtube, it's called ****I loathe you-Kaz/Skylar ****and my account is ****mycita**** as simple as that!**

**If you want more skaz videos please comment on the ones I made so that I know you like it!**

Kaz didn't know what to say. He knew why Oliver was in that state but he wasn't supposed to know.

"Hey bud!" he started softly. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" responded a grunting Oliver. "Nothing is up, everything is six feet under because my hopes and dreams are dead and so is my friendship with Skylar!"

_Couldn't dream of a better time to confess that I'm in love with Skylar! _Sarcastically thought Kaz.

"Um…do you wanna talk about this?" he asked uneasy.

…

They had been walking in the streets in silence for a while until Oliver finally starting talking.

"I lied to her." He simply said not daring to look at his best friend.

"About what?" asked Kaz hoping Oliver would be honest with him.

"About something really important to her…that's not my place to tell you what it is though but I really hurt her feelings just to get her to go out with me…I'm so ashamed…you must be disappointed in me eh? I know I am." he said looking down.

Kaz sighed before responding.

"Can't say I'm proud of you but I mean at least you realized what you did was wrong and you feel bad about it."

Oliver stopped walking and looked straight at his friend.

"You don't know what I lied about!" said Oliver with intensity.

Kaz looked at him and knew he couldn't just keep him in ignorance.

"You once told me that best friends do not keep secrets from each other and I won't…I know what you lied about, Skylar told me."

"What?" said Oliver surprised. "Wow I can't believe she told you…and how do you feel about that?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" started Kaz looking everywhere but at him.

"You like her!" exclaimed Oliver surprised and sad.

"I don't just like her…" responded Kaz softly. "I'm…I'm in love with her." he finally managed to say."

"Wow…just wow." Said Oliver taking it all in. "Since when?"

"I couldn't say. I don't know exactly when I started to fall for her but seems to me like I've always felt that way….I'm sorry!" he admitted.

"You're sorry?" asked Oliver in disbelief. "You completely stepped back for my happiness and you're telling me that you're sorry for having feelings for her?"

"Yeah cause you're my best friend!" explained the beautiful boy.

"Well you're my best friend too…and even though I did pretty twisted things lately I want you both to be happy!" said a broken Oliver. "It might be hard but you stepped back for me…and I will step back for you."

"You really mean that?" asked Kaz full of hope.

"Of course!" answered the cutie with watery eyes. "Bring it in!" he said gesturing for Kaz to give him a hug.

"Thanks man!" answered Kaz patting his friend's back. "Now let's patch things up between you and Sky!" he said once they released each other.

"Oh boy!" answered Oliver.

**So what do you think?**

**Finally all the truth comes out!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

The boys were currently standing outside Skylar's room. Oliver was stalling but he knew he had to enter eventually.

"Come on dude, it will be okay!" Kaz tried to assure him.

But he's still the one who opened the door and entered first.

"Kaz!" said Skylar exited while standing up from her position on her bed. Her smile broke when she say Oliver come in.

"What is he doing here?" she bitterly asked.

"Sky! Be nice!" demanded Kaz in a boyfriend voice which is the only reason why Skylar obeyed.

"Fine! You have two minutes!" she said looking Oliver straight in the eyes.

"Skylar I'm so so sorry! I'm ashamed of what I did and I hate myself for it! I want you and Kaz to be happy and I'm actually kind of…glad that you're together…kinda!"

"Wow you suck at apologies!" replied Skylar with attitude. "But fine. I forgive you."

"Yes thank you Sky!" said Oliver about to hug her.

She stepped back abruptly at that moment.

"Okay first of all, only Kaz gets to call me Sky! And second… I may forgive you but that doesn't mean we're still friends!" she said firmly.

"What? I…I don't understand." Say Oliver saddened and confused.

"Yeah me neither!" replied Kaz looking at his girlfriend.

"I forgive you because I'm not gonna hold grudges but I can't trust you anymore! So from now on consider us just acquaintances!" she said showing him the door.

"But Sky…I mean Skylar…" tried Oliver who was met with a hard cold stare from the beauty.

"Okay…thanks for forgiving me" started Oliver looking down. "And thanks Kaz for trying to patch things up!" he replied looking at his best friend before leaving the room.

Skylar shut the door behind him just to be sure a got the message. When she turned around she say the disapproving look her boyfriend was giving her with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust him anymore…he tried to trick me into dating him by breaking my heart saying you could never love me! I don't mind you still being friends but I can't!" she explained.

"Fine! I respect your decision…I disapprove but I respect it!" replied Kaz sighing.

"Now where were we before you had to talk to Oliver?" asked Skylar wiggling her eyebrows.

That made Kaz laugh. He came closer to her before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'd say about there!" he said before giving her a sweet and soft first kiss.

**I know it's not very long.**

**I'm very busy right now but I still wanted to update so there you go!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys. I had some technical problems which is why I haven't updated in a while. Also my instagram account crashed so I'm not gonna be on that for a while. But please enjoy the rest of my story.**

**Also, I'd like to thank kaz_skylar for giving me an idea on how to pursue the story cause I was stuck. Please check this Instagram account, it's amazing and skaz filled!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story, you guys are awesome!**

A couple of days has passed since the previous events, 8 days to be exact.

Kaz was standing in the ER at the desk when his girlfriend entered the room.

"Hey baby!" she sweetly told him making him smile brightly.

Noticing Oliver with a patient just beside them she greeted him respectably.

"Hi Oliver." She said staying in the acquaintance zone.

"Hey Skylar." He replied smiling sadly.

Skylar pecked Kaz's cheek before heading out of the room.

Kaz looked at her retreating form and then at his best friend who was talking to his patient with a blank look on his face. He sighed loudly, sad that the two most important persons in his life weren't friends anymore.

Later that day…

Kaz and Skylar were walking hand in hand in the streets.

"Where are we going?" asked Skylar excited to be spending time with her honey.

"To the park!" said Kaz all smiles.

"Ohh! We're going to see the babies?" said Skylar perky.

She immediately understood that Kaz was bringing her to the dog park to see the three new puppies one of the dog just had.

"Yes, all three of them. Dolly, Butchy and Sniffy…I love the name Sniffy for a puppy!" said Kaz smilling.

"Me too!" replied Skylar.

They looked at each other with a complicit look. Something they've gotten used to do in the last few days.

Once they arrived at the park they immediately went to see the newborns. They were just like little walking clouds, all white and puffy.

But then a golden retriever came running towards them excited to see his friends. He jumped on Skylar knocking her to the ground.

Skylar shrieked with surprise but started laughing when she realized what was going on. Kaz then called the dog to get it of her.

"Pickles! Come here boy!" he said in a cute playful voice.

The dog obeyed knowing Kaz would pet him.

"You can't do that anymore Pickles because she's mine now!" Kaz joked making Skylar who just got up laugh.

"You don't tell me! Finally!" exclaimed a lady in her forties sitting on a bench behind them.

"Hi Lucy how are you?" said Skylar smiling before sitting down next to her.

They knew Lucy from the park because she always came here with her little pomeranian Lola.

"Forget how I am! You and Kaz are finally a couple?" she said with excitement.

"What do you mean by finally? But for the record yes we are!" replied a bubbly Skylar.

"Awesome! I mean finally because I saw this coming a mile away. You two are clearly made for each other." Replied the sweet and funny lady they've grown attached to.

Kaz who got up from petting Pickles came closer to sit beside his girl. But before doing so he greeted the redhead with a kiss on the hand.

"Hi Lucy! How are you this fine evening?" he said with a sultry voice, a little inside joke the two had ever since they met.

Skylar giggled remembering that day.

_Flashback_

_It was the first time they were hanging out without Oliver. He was busy with a family matter that day and they decided to do something nonetheless. That's when Kaz suggested to go to the dog park. Oliver never wanted to go because he did not like pets very much._

_Once they arrived they were greeted by all the little furry friends. Pickles immediately fell in love with them especially Skylar. And as his way of greeting her he jumped on her back getting her of balance. But since Kaz was standing in front of her she fell on him their faces inches apart. They awkwardly got off of each other and Kaz helped Skylar up like a good gentleman. That's when they heard a voice behind them._

"_Wow, I guess chivalry still exist after all!" said a pretty redhead sitting on a bench._

_The two teenagers blushed at her comment but Kaz quickly recovered and approached the woman._

"_Why thank you milady!" he said kissing her hand._

_The woman laughed wholeheartedly and looking at Skylar said: "Better keep an eye on this one or someone's gonna steal him!"_

"_Oh he's…he's not mine actually!" replied Skylar blushing even more._

"_Really? Oh well, I'm Lucy by the way!" said their new friend looking unconvinced by Skylar's statement._

"_Let me introduce yours truly…" said Kaz still in flirt mode. "I'm Kaz and this is Sky…Connie…Connie Valentine."_

"_Nice to meet you both!" Lucy replied amused by their obvious chemistry._

_End of flashback_

"Alright tell me what made you finally decide to go out! I want every details." demanded Lucy excitedly.

**On the way back from the park…**

Kaz and Skylar were walking hand in hand both satisfied by their day. They were chatting softly, smiling and flirting with one another.

But then Skylar realized she didn't have her wallet on her anymore. They both looked around when Kaz finally saw it on the other side of the street.

"Wait up!" he told Skylar before jogging towards it and picking it up.

He turned around and looked on both sides to cross the street. When he saw no cars in sight he started walking back towards Skylar.

At this moment, a car turned the corner at full speed without making his stop. The guy stepped on the breaks but it was too late. Kaz got hit so hard that he ended up on the ground a couple a feet farther.

Skylar felt her heart stop. She started screaming and running towards the bloody man.

"KAZ! KAZ! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she yelled sobbing like crazy as she kneeled beside him.

"KAZ WAKE UP! BABY WAKE UP PLEASE! KAZ DON'T DO THIS, DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed as people gathered around them.

She wasn't aware of anything happening around her only concentrating on the love of her life until a paramedic took her by the shoulders and brought her in the ambulance beside Kaz.

**So I'm gonna end this chapter there even though I know you'll probably hate me.**

**But please stay tuned and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Skylar didn't know for how long she had been in the waiting room but it felt like an eternity. She heard the doors of the entrance open and saw a tall boy jogging towards her. She got up and jumped in his arms crying uncontrollably.

"Shh…Skylar please tell me what happened." Softly asked Oliver after a while his own face already wet with tears.

"A ca…car hit..t him!" was all she was able to say.

Oliver sat both of them down without ever letting go of her. They spend the next hour and a half in that position, neither saying a thing but both sobbing until their heads hurt.

"It's my fault" started Skylar with a sob.

Oliver looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"This is all my fault! I…I dropped m…my wallet an…and he went to pick it up…p on the other side of the…the street…he…he got hit because of me!" she said crying loudly.

"Shh…hey it's not your fault…you didn't know this would happen, it was an accident." Said Oliver rubbing her back.

"It's my fault." He heard Skylar murmur again.

Taking her face in both hands, Oliver looked at brunette straight in the eyes.

"Skylar listen to me…this is not your fault okay! No one could have guessed that something like that would happen…and even if Kaz would have known, he still would have went just so you wouldn't have." He said sincerely.

"I know…that's why this is so hard…Oliver I…I love him so much!" she said with another sob.

"I know you do Skylar and you know he's like a brother to me…" he said his voice cracking. "It's gonna be okay…" he tightening his grip around her not completely sure about his own statement but hoping with all his heart he was right.

After a while Kaz's family arrived. They were out of town and hard to reach. The 13 members all passed the hospital doors crying and sobbing. Skylar ran to give Kaz's mom a huge hug knowing how heartbroken she was.

"Lucy…I'm so sorry!" cried Skylar.

"Honey, you don't have to be sorry, none of this is your fault." Replied Lucy holding the girl she loved like a daughter. She then took Oliver in her arms while Skylar jumped into Kaz's father's Stephen.

Skylar and Oliver gave hugs to each member trying to console them but to no avail. That was the morbid sight the doctor was welcomed with when he entered the room. 15 persons crying uncontrollably.

"M and Mrs. Miller, can I have a few words with you about Kazimieras?" asked the man.

Kaz's parents hurried towards the doctor to know what would happen with their precious son.

Skylar tensed up and started fidgeting nervously until she felt an arm around her shoulders. She turned to see Oliver giving her a reassuring smile. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oliver?" she said.

"Um?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sorry…I don't just wanna be acquaintances…I need my friend more than ever." She said lifting her head and looking at him with pleading eyes.

Giving her a small smile Oliver answered.

"I never stopped being your friend!" he told her softly.

Skylar smiled a little for the first time since the accident before lying her head back on her best friend's shoulder.

**Do you like this chapter?**

**What's gonna happen to Kaz?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

After what felt like an eternity, Stephen and Lucy finally came back in the waiting room to share the news about Kaz's health with the others.

They were silent for a while unsure of how to start. Looking at his wife, Stephen knew he was gonna have to be the one doing the talking.

"Umm, he's stable." Started the man. "But he hasn't woken up yet."

Everyone looked at each other dreading the question that Skylar finally brought up.

"When will he wake up?" she asked with a cracking voice, her shoulders still safely warped in Oliver's arms.

This time, Stephen could only respond with a shrug of the shoulders, making it clear that they had no idea when or even if he would wake up.

"Can we see him?" asked one of Kaz's older sisters.

"Um, yeah but since there's too many of us, we're gonna have to go in two by two…we'll start by the two youngest." Continued Stephen holding his wife tightly fearing her knees might give out any second.

Two by two all of Kaz's family went to see him, all without exception crying more after then before. Skylar noticing that feared the state she would soon see her precious lover in. Finally, it was the turn for Kaz's oldest brother and Oliver to go see him.

The ticking of the clock seemed to stop abruptly when Lucy told Skylar it was her turn. Since they all went two by two and they were impaired, that left Skylar alone as she was the last one.

She couldn't help but wonder if her super hearing suddenly amplified as she seemed to be hearing each single step she made as well as the pounding of her heart as she approached that dreadful room. The one where Kaz was lying unconscious.

She stopped in front of the room, a hand on the cold doorknob. Using her free hand to wipe her bloodshot eyes, she took a deep breath before opening the door.

The moment she did so, she was met with her worst nightmare. She couldn't repress the giant gasp emanating from her mouth. Kaz was lying motionless in the hospital bed covered in his own dried blood, his skin the color of a rainbow. There were scratches everywhere on that beautiful body of his. The beeping of his monitor seemed to increase as she turned around closing the door with a bang and running to the nearest bathroom. Entering a stall, she immediately fell to her knees vomiting all she eat that day. Thankfully, she felt a hand on her back and another one gripping her hair.

Once she was done, she turned to see Oliver's pitiful sight. He looked almost as bad as her. Eyes puffy to the point where you could barely recognize him. Lucy came in and put a wet flannel on her sweaty forehead and gave her another one to wipe her mouth.

Helping her to her feet, they brought her back in the waiting room, suggesting she should wait before going back in Kaz's room. Eventually, most of the siblings had gone home with Stephen, all promising to come back the next day. And when Skylar felt brave enough to head back in the awful room, there was only her, Lucy and Oliver left.

She politely refused their proposition to accompany her, saying she wished to be alone with him.

Opening the door, she tried to see things differently this time. Approaching his bed she focused on what was intact about him. His cute nose hadn't been touched as well as his eyebrows that she loved so much. Taking his hand with both of hers and giving it a soft peck she looked at his hair that somehow seemed still perfectly groomed.

She was told that his head didn't make the first impact with the ground as he was thrown a few feet farther which most likely saved his life. But of course once his back hit the ground, his head hit it shortly after. She stopped thinking about that and tried to focus on positive things.

"I'm sorry Kaz…but you will not get rid of me that easily!" she said a shaky laugh.

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow it's been so long since I did anything Skaz related but in all honesty that has been the least of my priorities lately…but I finally took time to sit and to finish my story…I did it for all of you wonderful people who supported me and reviewed on my stories. **

**Even if this is way overdue, I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this ending. Also I will probably post soon some Skaz videos on youtube that I had worked on and decided to finally finish.**

**Please tell what you think…**

Perception has always been an interesting concept to Skylar. Most people would say that five hours pass by in a heartbeat, that it is basically nothing. Well, try five hours alone in a hospital room with only the beep of a monitor to fill it. It feels more like an eternity.

Oliver had gone home three hours ago, promising to be back first thing in the morning. Lucy had gone home reluctantly an hour ago because Stephen needed help at home with eleven children refusing to sleep due to the current events.

Skylar assured her she wasn't going anywhere and that she would call them immediately the second Kaz would wake up… because he was going to wake up!

It was now 2 a.m. and she was starting to feel her eyelids getting heavier. But as she slowly drifted into a short slumber, her grip on her lover's hand tightened even more.

…

Kaz felt his head pounding like never before. Was his head being crushed by some sort of giant nutcracker?

It took everything in his power to open his eyes. When he finally did, he was shocked to say the least.

Where was he? As he looked around analyzing the room he realized he was in the hospital. Not at Mighty Med but a regular hospital for normos. And that's when it hit him …the car, the screeching of tires, the impact and Skylar's cries…Skylar!

Being shaken by the thoughts, his whole body shook as well making Skylar wake up abruptly. Opening her eyes, she immediately saw that Kaz had finally woken up.

"Kaz! Oh Kaz, finally you woke up." She said already crying. But it they were happy tears this time.

She couldn't help but to touch repeatedly but softly his arms, his face, his hands…

Kaz was so glad to see her. He knew she must have been worried sick. But it was over now, it was behind them. Sure he was in a pretty bad shape but he would survive…he already did.

"Sky…baby…it's…it's okay. I'm okay." He told her softly, his voice a bit raspy.

"I know…I know…but" she said in between sobs, "but I was going crazy with every passing hour…I…I can't lose you…I never want to lose you!"

"And you never will!" he said with that smile she so desperately loved.

She couldn't restrain herself anymore as she stole a kiss from his tender lips.

As if on cue, the medical staff started entering the room to check on the patient.

Skylar was confused. Did they know he woke up because of some monitor or was she the one who pressed the button? She didn't know and honestly she didn't really care. Kaz was awake and well…mostly well…it was all that mattered. She left the room to give space to the doctors and nurses but not without blowing Kaz a kiss first. She then proceed to call Kaz's family and Oliver.

**Two months later…**

Everything was great and well in the best of worlds…Skylar and Kaz were more in love than ever and they were both best friends with Oliver. The work at Mighty Med was going really great and they were all finishing high school pretty soon.

Sounds like a happily ever after right? Except it wasn't…

A lot were to happen in the months ahead of them…Oliver's mother turning out to be a villain….Mighty Med being destroyed…and the loss of a lot of people dear to their hearst.

But some good things were waiting for them as well, like Oliver and Kaz getting superpowers, the three of them joining an elite force to protect all the superheroes left and making new friends in the process.

But through all of these things the three friends would always be together…and then three would turn into five whom always had each other's back.

But within this small and tight little group of friends, two of them would always have a special bond that would just grow even more with time. A bond so wonderful that it would be difficult to actually put into words. But if a word had to be used for this indescribable feeling, the most convenient one would probably be…

love


End file.
